


Late Night Karaoke

by ElliWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Song fic, jesus in la-alec benjamin, literally just fluff, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliWasTaken/pseuds/ElliWasTaken
Summary: Dream's singing is soothing to all who listen, but he only sings for one person's ears in particularAKA I'm obsessed with the clip of Dream singing "Jesus in LA" and my imagination runs wild
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	Late Night Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, Dream has a private discord server where he can talk to fans who have bought his merch. I'm still not on it, but I found this clip of him singing in a call with a bunch of fans, and I fell in love with it.
> 
> Planning on making two parts, one from each perspective ;)  
> Nothing dirty, just cute fluff  
> I included two links within the story, please lmk if anything goes wrong with it  
> Enjoy!

The text channel zoomed quickly, praising the singer for another song well performed, even if his voice has cracked once or twice.

He smiled looking at the hearts and comments reading "encore" and "keeping going!". He chuckled softly, allowing himself to imagine their voices chanting for another song, as if he were actually on a stage performing. 

"Thank you guys, I'll be here all night!", he teased, laughing quietly before he picked the next song. "How do you guys feel about Alec Benjamin?" 

The chat zoomed even faster with approval and suggestions. Even though his eyes had caught some good songs proposed, he had his own in mind. 

However, before he could announce the next song, his ears had caught the squeak of his office door opening slowly. 

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back, Patches is scratching at my door", he excused himself before muting, double checking the mic had an X before removing his headphones and looking towards the noise. 

His emerald orbs had caught onto brown ones, peaking through the door with enthusiasm and worry. A smaller figure emerged into the room once he recognized that the eyes were on him, closing the door behind himself, yet not approaching the man in the seat. 

Dream cocked one of his eyebrows up, waiting for the man by the door to truly speak himself into presence. However, he simply stood there, shy and kind eyed. He had socks on that were almost at length to his knees, with one being slightly pulled lower than the other messily. Modest but short shorts were hidden by the length of his "smile" hoodie, since it was two sizes too big for his shorter body.

It wasn't his, though.

Dream instantly recognized it as his own. He knew his boyfriend always stole his clothes, especially without permission. 

<"It smells nice", George blushed, turning to face away from his boyfriend's gaze shyly.

Dream laughed quietly at his lover's response to his question of why he always wears his sweaters instead of his own. 

"How does it smell nice?", he asked, turning George's face gently to meet his green eyes, however golden to the man on his lap. 

"It smells like you", he smiled charmingly.

Dream couldn't deny him of that.>

"Um...", the boy by the door had finally spoken up, putting his hands inside the pockets of the hoodie. His hair was tousled around from the nap he had just woken up from, which made the boy by the computer grin profusely. 

"...could I stay.. in here?", he asked in almost a whisper. George knew not to bother his boyfriend whenever he was on discord calls with his fans, and Dream was on one right now. It was never a malicious request of privacy from Dream, simply precautionary. Their fanbase had no idea they were living together, let alone had even seen each other in person. 

They would absolutely lose their minds if they found out they were actually dating. 

Dream hesitated, knowing they could be risking so much if he said yes. However, his mind quickly recalled his actions throughout the week. He recognized how busy he had been that entire day, not to mention the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. He had been planning, filming, and editing videos nonstop, barely giving any attention to his beautiful partner. 

Guilt instantly filled his heart. 

"I'd risk anything for this man", he thought to himself.

He sighed softly, giving the boy a kind smile before turning his chair around to fully face him. He patted his own lap gently, and George instantly ran to his boyfriend, practically jumping into the seat waiting for him. He let out a giggle as his boyfriend huffed from the impact.

Dream gave him a few moments so his boyfriend could get himself comfortable, adjusting his own position with him. They settled with Dream being seated completely normally as George's legs were bent and on either side of his lover's legs. His arms wrapped under Dream's, allowing him to pull him closer if need be without completely restricting his boyfriend's movements. 

"Hey there", Dream cooed into George's ears, petting his brown hair softly. George warmed into the embrace, snuggling his face in between the space of his neck and shoulder, pulling Dream slightly closer to his body. 

"I have to unmute. Do you think you could stay quiet until I end the call, baby?" Dream asked, his voice so quiet and only for George's ears. Dream knew George was beaming at the pet name. No matter how simple or overused it was, it never failed to make him giddy. George nodded gingerly in his boyfriend's neck, and Dream felt his lover close his eyes as Dream's hands moved to put back on his headphones before dragging his right over his mouse and clicking to unmute. 

"Hey guys, sorry about that. Patches has been missing me lately, so she wanted to sit on my lap for some attention. Isn't that right, baby?", Dream teased the man in question. 

George simply stayed silent, seemingly debating on purring, like it would help in this situation. Dream laughed at the silence, continuing to pet his lover's hair, only adding a bit more force to massage his head as well.

Now George had to actually hold back a purr. 

Dream bit back another laugh once he noticed this, giving the man a small and quiet peck on his cheek. 

He turned his attention back to the call, lazily dragging his fingers through the brown hair to create some sort of unorganized pleasure that George fully embraced. 

"So I was thinking the next song could be this one", he said as  [ Jesus in LA by Alec Benjamin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNbUNSNdYu4) began to play.

He allowed the original owner of the song to sing through the beginning, only humming along to the tune as his eyes read through the singing chat. 

He wished he could give the man on his lap his full attention, desperately wanting to mute himself so he could shower his boyfriend in kisses and hugs. However, he knew it would be too suspicious as well as unfair if he was muted throughout the entire song, even more so the call. It wasn't right to take time away from people who supported him constantly. Yet, here he was, doing the same thing he wanted to avoid doing to his fans to his own boyfriend. 

Guilt came crawling back from his spine, now filling his entire body. He had lowered his hand from the head to his lover's back, rubbing it soothingly. He moved his right hand that hovered his mouse to wrap around the boy's waist, pulling their bodies closer, now feeling every breath from his boyfriend leave a small heated mark on his neck. He didn't mind it. He definitely didn't want to disturb the state of tranquil that George was in. 

As the song continued, however, his body began to give into the melody playing through his headphones. His hums got a bit louder; words that matched the lyrics escaped his lips softly. Soon, he was singing the entire song word for word in a slight whisper, and the chat was loving it. He saw how the chat roared with encouragement and fed into it, allowing himself to become one with the song, losing himself completely to the sensation the lyrics brought upon him. 

He had completely forgotten about the boy on his lap. 

The mistake was only realized when he got  [ too  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1lPJpV7XTg) into the song. 

"You won't find him down on sunset

or at a party in the hills..."

He trailed off, his body taking over his decisions. 

And it was too late.

His hands came slamming down onto his desk in rhythm to the lyrics. 

"...at the  **bottom** of the  **bottle** ." 

George jumped in his lap, startled awake.

Dream's body worked faster than his mind as his hand reached to his mouse instantly at the sensation. He muted himself before any scream from his boyfriend could be let out and heard by his adoring fans. 

"Dream! What the-", George whined loudly, staring down into his boyfriend's golden eyes.

"I'm so so sorry, baby, shh shh, it's okay", he murmured tenderly as he brought his left hand back up to his boyfriend's head, guiding it back into the position it was in before, resuming petting his soft brown hair. Once he felt George let out a breath, indicating he was going to let it slide for now, he unmuted himself, continuing to sing as if nothing happened.

And the chat didn't notice. 

He finished off the song, ending with a comment to further drive away from suspicion. 

"Alec Benjamin slaps", he said earnestly. He felt George's lips curved into a smile, presumably holding back a snort at the comment. 

He knew he had taken too much time away from giving attention to his loving boyfriend, so he decided to say his goodbyes after the song ended, giving out thank you's as well as good night's. He disconnected from the call, double checking again before closing Discord as well as other tabs. He turned off his computer, checking once more it was safe before turning his full attention to the napping body on his lap. 

"This boy sure can sleep", he joked in his own mind. 

He latched his hands onto the underside of his boyfriend's thighs gently, raising him up a little to allow his own body to leave the chair until he was fully standing. He wrapped the boy's legs around his body, bringing one of his own arms to wrap under his bottom for support as he used the other to slide his chair in and close the office door behind him once he was out and into the hallway. He let that free hand rub the boy's back as he walked down the hall to their bedroom, only stopping the action of comfort to push the door open and close it behind him after he had entered. 

The sleeping man's breath finally shifted as his brain registered the recognizable click of the door to bring him awake. He lifted his head to see his surroundings, only to latch eyes with his boyfriend. 

"Mornin', sleepy beauty", Dream teased. 

George slightly groaned, bringing one of his hands from Dream's body to rub his own eyes, forcing them to focus on the man in front of him. "'ood mor'in'", he slurred back. Dream laughed at his boyfriend's grogginess, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek as he walked them over to their bed. He slowly placed George onto the bed, helping him get under the covers before getting himself in a similar position.

The second he was comfortable, he was attacked by smaller arms wrapping around his body, pulling him close to the figure, and a head burying into his chest. 

He embraced the attack, wrapping his own arms around the waist of the smaller build and pulling him in. He rested one of his hands on their back, rubbing softly as both of their breathing slowed until they were in harmony together. He suddenly felt the need to say something, as if he was reading his lover's mind, requesting that he speak up. 

So he obliged. 

"Georgie?...", he spoke softly, continuing to soothe the man into a peaceful state. He felt the head on his chest shift slightly, signaling he was awake, but too tired to face him directly. "...I'm sorry."

The head shifted again, this time fully facing the man above him, eyes meeting kindly. However, a look of worry was hidden in the dark brown irises. He spoke again, needing to clarify.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. You know I've been busy, and I wish my schedule wouldn't fill up so much so I could spend more time with you. I know it's not what you deserve and I promise I will try to work on my time management so this won't happen again. I promise I will take you on a date as soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow if you'd like. We don't have to if you don't want to; we could stay inside and have a movie marathon. But I was thinking we could try out that new pastry shop you s-"

He was interrupted from his apologetic ramble with sweet lips meeting his and a soft hand finding its place on his cheek to pull him in closer. He melted into the kiss, trying to remember when the last time was that he received or gave a kiss to his lover. Not a simple forehead or cheek kiss that brought smiles to both parties, but left a desire for more.

A true kiss.

One that set every inch of their bodies on fire, burning from the sensation.

He wrapped his arm around the latter's waist tighter, deepening the kiss. He could feel a smile grow on his boyfriend's lips, knowing this is what he had been patiently waiting for.

Dream didn't want to pull away. He didn't want to be separated from the man he loved for any longer. However, they did have to catch their breaths, and George was the one to pull away to allow this. 

They both breathed heavily, staring into each other's eyes and realizing they had been kissing long enough to flush plenty of red onto both faces. 

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, enjoying the view before each other.

Dream was absolutely in love.

How could he be so lucky? 

Even more so than whatever number people came up with. 

Whatever it was, he knew he wouldn't ever let this man go. 

After what seemed like hours of drifting away in each other's eyes, George finally spoke up. 

"I would love that." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, concerns and constructive criticism are extremely welcome and appreciated!  
> Any work the CC's find uncomfortable or inappropriate, I am more than happy to edit or remove :)


End file.
